The King and the Flower
by shabcant
Summary: Harlequin is sent on a mission to investigate the mysterious portal that opened up on an island outside Britannia. he goes through and finds himself in a completely different world. How will he deal with the threat of a demon invasion in a world not of his own. Follow king as he adventures through the world of RWBY
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own seven deadly sins nor RWBY, I only own the story.**

**This is an ancient story that happened when Humans and Non-humans were still living in the same world. The demon clan's elite force, The Ten Commandments, awakened from the 3,000-year-old seal. The whole of Britannia is under their control, and a dark age has arrived **

**The Kingdom of Liones drove back the Ten commandments after a fierce war, and they are going to strike back to liberate Britannia. The kingdom's proud legendary chivalric order stands on the front line. They are called the Seven Deadly Sins.**

Fireworks shone across the sky, as Liones rejoices the Demon clans retreat and the assemble of the Seven Deadly Sins. One company, in particular responsible for the defeat of six of the Ten Commandments, party and celebrate their win, with drinks inside of a hat shaped bar called the boar hat.

"Cheers" fours figures say as their cups clash against each other and they pull theirs back and drink. The party inside the boar hat is as chaotic as the sky. People coming in, with money and leaving with light heads and smiles as they drank and ate from the legendary boar hat's cook Ban; known as Ban the undead.

He was a 7-foot-tall man with white hair. He wore a dark red overall with no shirt underneath, the overall reached down to his legs and to the edge of his hand. He also adorned light red pants that were a little tight on him He had and unusually scar that ran down the left side of his neck. His eyes where a light color of red, he seemed to bear a wide grin while he cooked.

He had a laid back attitude and a lazy demeanor, his hair was of medium length and spiky, with one set of hair, just above his eye brow.

"Order up, Elizabeth" he shouted, before someone came and collected the dishes then headed towards a group of people with their hands up. The waitress, was a girl around the age of 18, she had long white hair that reached down to the back of her midriff, her eyes were two different colors; one was Bright orange, with a white symbol of a Tri-Star and the other was light blue.

She wore a pink sleeve-less shirt with her cleavage covered by a pink cloth. He had a long arm cloth, that started from her in between her biceps, to her hand. She was dressed in a white skirt, that reached to only one-quarter length down her thigh. Along with that she sported a long purple leg cloth that reached down to her ankle.

She delivered the food and drinks to a table of five, and left, as she was going, she greeted a Boy who floated with a spear by his side.

He was a fairy the size of a small child, he had eyes the color of tree sap, and a childlike face. His hair was short and brown. He wore a dark blue shirt with blue pants under a coat with the top 3rd of it being the color yellow, while the bottom was light blue with a cross on his back.

He also had a red bear tattoo on his left leg. The only other accessory he had was a tin helmet with small horns that hung and the hood of the coat.

Beside him rested, a long spear that radiated a golden aura near in completion to the sun. The blade of the spear was jagged almost like a Christmas tree with a small open circle smack dab in the middle of it. the spear itself was a darker tint of gold than the glow shining about it.

When he got outside, he was met by a woman, about 6'2 with short Black hair that reached down to her neck. She had a Tattoo of a red boar that was nearly covered up by a bunch of cloth, that resided around her neck.

She wore a purple clothes that barely covered her skin only covering up her breasts. She adorned a long purple armed cloth on both arms, along with a long purple leg cloth with diamond cuts exposing skin on each leg. Above that she wore purple panties with a small light purple heart above it. Her eyes were Purple along with her lipstick.

"~So, Merlin what did you call me here for?" king asked, before turning towards the sky which was littered with fireworks. "I called you here, because of a recent discovery I just made; while probing the mind of one the gray demons, I discovered a location that wasn't on any map." Merlin explained as she pulled out her sacred treasure, a small blue orb, that pulsed of purple light.

With a wave of her hand, the orb shines a light above the group in the sky. It shows a map of all of Britannia which, King had already memorized, but there was one part he didn't recognize, a small island off the coast of Britannia.

"uh, Merlin what that?" King asked pointing to the island. "Oh that. That's where you're going." Merlin said before pausing and allowing the map to zoom in. "As I said earlier, I probed the mind of a grey demon, in hopes to find out what Zeldris' next move was, when I came across a memory of this specific demon talking to Zeldris." Merlin stopped, the moved her fingers, changing what the orb showed.

It when from displaying a map, to showing a giant hall, full of different types of demons, from red to yellow demons. The memory then started playing.

"MY liege, while patrolling the western side of Britannia, we discovered an un-inhabited island, as we landed we felt a strong magical presence on the atoll." The grey demon Spoke, to and uninterested Zeldris. "Just why should I care about such, small land it will do us no help. And remember, what you perceive as strong, is weak in my eyes." Zeldris cold-heartedly said, before standing up causing the demon to tremble in fear.

"Sire, the thing is that, we found the source of the magic, a large stone pillar pile together to make a gate. I and a couple of other demons went through and found that we were in a complete different region. In fact, we came across a few humans, they were different, each one of them had protective shield that had a trace of magic, but none of them used it. Needless to say we still killed them, they were of no threat to even the simplest demons, though there were black beast of destruction, but they held no quarter to our own power" the grey demon explained with pride, causing Zeldris to sit back down, and raise an eyebrow in interest.

"And how large is this region?" Zeldris asked. "we were able to scavenge some maps from the humans, whose village we destroyed and we determined that, each country is much bigger than Britannia." The grey demon explained. The last part making Zeldris go into deep thought. "Another thing lord Zeldris, time seems to flow slower in that place than here. To you we were gone for an a few minutes but to us we were out for hours." The demon added.

"Alright you're dismissed" Zeldris said and waved his hand away, making the demon promptly leave. "Melascula!" Zeldris called out. After a few seconds a black mass of darkness floated by., and from the blob a small girl came out. She was the size of king and resembled him in the fact that their faces both looked young.

She had light pink hair that flowed down to her midriff. Her eyes were black, like all of the elites of the demon clan. She wore a sleeve-less onesie, along with a cloth that covered both her legs, on the front top of her clothes she had a pink bow as an accessory.

"Yes, lord Zeldris." She Answered.

"Melascula, I have a job for you. We have recently acquired knowledge, stating that there is an island that has a gate, that leads to another world along the western coast of Britannia. According to the report, the land on the other side of the gate has four countries that are individually larger than Britannia.

You are to investigate, and if possible take it over and place that world into darkness. From the reports we received, the humans there are very weak beings, only possessing a lick of magic. The only resistance being 'Black beast of destruction and the lead investigator called it."

"Sir are you sure, I should go there with the sins currently reassembled?" Melascula questioned.

"I am completely sure, according to the eye witnesses, time flows slower there than here, so you will have enough time. I want you to find and establish a base of operation. Then turn and raise demons. destroy any chance of resistance. And finally change the environment to become our new training grounds for demons. With that in our hands were would overwhelm the sins and anyone else that dare stand in our way.

"Yes sir, I shall start prepping immediately." Melascula said before heading to her chambers, to prepare.

The memory finished and the orb floated back into merlin's palm before disappearing. "Huh, the idea of a dimensional gate way, is kinda interesting." King stated curiously. "As much as I would like to analyze the gate further, we don't have time with Melascula currently heading there. So I'm sending you there a head of her, in the hopes to protect the dimension."

"Uh, merlin I can't be in two places at once, my reach is large but I don't think I can protect an entire dimension, I mean I can barely protect a forest." King said, with the last part stinging a bit to himself. "Don't worry about it, all you have to do is slow down Melascula and if you can empower the denizens to fight for themselves." Merlin explained.

"kay, when do I leave?" King asked. "As soon as you can. The gate prevents immediate travel inside. You have to get close and walk through." Merlin added. "Alright, I'll get Oslo to get me close and then I'll walk though rest.

"Good, one more thing, we can't communicate. Melascula is a dangerous spell-caster, she would be able to intercept the message, so radio-silence is crucial. "Merlin stated before flying off.

"Oslo!" King called out, and a few seconds later a dog like beast appeared from behind the boar hat.

Its top of its body was covered in lime green fur while the bottom was in a deep forest color while the middle was a mix of both, the dog was the size of a small child, but heavier than an adult.

"Oslo, I need you to send me to the island that's outside Britannia." King commanded, to which the dog opened its mouth and swallowed King.

When king came out he was falling, "Damn, I should have shown him the map" King exclaimed over the rushing wind in his face at this height the splash alone would kill him. He stretched out his hand in the hope that Chastiefol would arrive in time. As he grew closer to the water, he heard a whistling in the wind, he turned to his right and saw a small dot approaching.

King was a few seconds from hitting the water, as the spear got closer. King then started counting down from 5 to one. 5…, he started as he got closer. 4…3…2….1… the water splashed but king never reached it. the only part that actual touched the water was his toe as his shoe fell off.

"Gosh dang it, that was close." King was barely able to so say due to him panting to himself as he rode his spear to the island. As king arrived at the island, he disembarked Chastiefol and turned it into one of its many forms a pillow; then started walking about the islands forest.

As king neared the middle of the forest he started to feel a faint sense of magical energy. He continued walking through the forest when he realized that demons were already there. They were spread out on the island, he spotted grey, blue, yellow and other types of demons.

When King reached the heart of the forest, he spotted the portal. It was a three dimensional circle basically a sphere, of white light. "I'm gonna have to go through them. King said as with a wave of his hand Chastiefol turned back into a spear.

King then ran into the middle of the demon pack, alarming them but only for a second as they gathered their bearings and headed to attack.

King moved his hand and the spear followed killing several demons in the process, he the raised his hand and the spear followed flying high into the air leaving king exposed. As the demons gathered, king activate his power with the key words.

"**True spirit spear 4****th**** configuration: Increase**" King shouted commanding the spear to divide and multiply creating tens of thousands of large kunai-like spears. King then brought down his hand bringing all the daggers down upon the demons.

The remaining demons were the grey and bronze; they shook off the kunai and started to charge against king. To which he just closed his palm bringing the kunai together, he then cocked his hand back and threw a punch, which made the kunai blast forward, basting through seven grey demons.

The bronze demons got close to him while he was attacking, king reacted by chanting again. "**True spirit spear 8****th ****configuration Pollen garden**" King shouted again. Making Chastiefol change again. This time to a large spherical transparent bubble, which protected King from the attacks

King then transformed the Chastiefol back into its spear form and began performing one of his practiced moves _Tyrant Tempest_. King's spear spun rapidly killing several demons in an instant, before swinging his hand sending the Chastiefol passed the demons.

King deciding not to waste any more energy changed the spear into its 8th form **Fossilization**. He then sent the spear through every demon encasing them in stone. After all the demons had been silenced, King felt the toll of using that amount of magical energy, overexerting himself was bad because Melascula would be coming soon.

King was about to enter the portal when he sensed a terrifying amount of magical power, he first thought it was Melascula, but the power was even more then the Ten commandments. King looked at the sky, it was turning charcoal black. Something was coming and it was coming fast.

King prepared himself as the sinister magic grew closer. It wasn't until king saw the demon himself that he knew he was truly outmatched.

the demon was a short old man wearing a set of clothes and rings suited for nobles with elaborate designs. He had green spiky hair, beard, and mustache and his demon mark is on the right side of his head that has two spiked circles connected by a line from above to below his right eye. When he opens his mouth, he shows himself to have a full set of fangs for teeth.

"Cooh-cooh, what do we have here?" The demon says before playfully scanning the area. "Cooh" He says as closed his and dusted his hands. "I was hoping Meliodas would be here, when Melascula told me there was a sin here." He said sadly almost looking defenseless.

"Thinking about it know she probably knew he wasn't here, and sent me anyway" He shouted, with rage. "Wait a minute, they knew, that we were coming here." King thought to himself before snapping back to the battle as the demon started talking again.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners, I am Chandlar the right hand of the demon king and former mentor to the heir of the demon king's throne; Meliodas. I will be your opponent today" King was visibly shocked at the last title, He had already come to terms that Meliodas, was a demon. But he didn't know that he was the son of the demon king.

King wanted to ask some question but before he could even say a word. He was quickly sent flying back into a tree, he quickly brought Chastiefol to him and just in time as Chandlar appeared behind him. King moved his spear behind him only to miss as Chandlar had already moved in front of him with his cane raised ready to strike.

As Chandlar brought his cane done he was surprised, that it didn't connect with the boy, it was then that he noticed a pillow in his way, so he did the only logical thing, he froze the pillow then shattered it with a chop. He then proceeded to kick the boy through a tree.

"Tch-tch-tch-tch, and here I thought you would be a worthy opponent to shake off my rust, I am seriously disappointed that you dare call yourself a companion of" He then brought up his cane and called out his power.

"**Exterminate ray**". King heard him call out, he quickly remembered that merlin used to use an attack like that. King was given a second of breath, only a second and no more as a blast came from the cane much bigger then merlin's own.

King quickly switch out Chastiefol forms to the pollen garden barely setting it up before the beam hit, the ray crashed into the shield, slowly tearing it apart. It wasn't until the attack ended that the shield finally collapsed. It was already full of large holes from the blast and King had still taken damage.

His shirt had completely come off and he had open wounds and his body, he was barely holding on to his consciousness, he barely kept the shield up and was frantically panting as Chastiefol returned back to its pillow form. The only reason he is still alive is because of the pollen garden's pain nullification and regenerative abilities.

Chandler then activated his **Dragon fang** which caused his cane to become an actual fang, he used it to pierce through Kings shield and through his body creating a gaping hole through his side, causing him to scream in pain

"Cooh, well it seems like our time is over, see you in the next life". Candler playfully says as he brings up his cane and activates a magical ability "**Enkonjin**" he shouts, as he swings his cane creating a large energy blade that send King flying back, straight through the orb.

Aboard a large flying ship in and unknown location, a man walks upon the deck of the ship, reviewing the information being displayed across the screen. The deck has people examining information, below the walkway

* * *

"Sir, were receiving readings from within the emerald forest. It energy signature is similar the other three events" The soldier explained to a stern general. The man is shown to be well dressed and clean. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, a neurotransmitter that helps him operate the robotic parts of his body.

"Sir what shall we do." The soldier asked, turning to the general. "Contact Ozpin and tell him, but only explain about this one incident net and not the others, then I'll send, a team of huntsman of which I will join, to secure the disturbance." The General answered as he turned around and headed towards the armory to suit up.

* * *

Harlequin laid on the ground surrounded by grass and touched by a gentle breeze, tall thick trees surrounded him, as one would do to their King. As King slept a beast made its way towards him, slowly creeping his way until it was standing right over him, it then opened it mouth and brought it to his face before-

Licking him. At first it didn't seem to wake him up, but after it slobbered him King was forced to wake up to stop the assault of spit. "Oslo, stop" He spoke playfully. But the dog didn't stop until King sat up. As King stood him he realized that he wasn't on an island.

He put his hand on the ground and sensed the area through the plants. He was able to send a pulse through the plants of the entire country. The geography was not like Britannia it was much, much larger. It was then that King realized that he had made it through the gateway.

King would have loved to rest, after expending his that much energy, especially during the fight with chandler if it could even be called that '_More like a one-sided massacre'_ King thought. He started to walk around the forest getting aware of his surroundings with Oslo following shortly behind.

King eventually reached a clearing where he sat down as he heard, the sound of blade spinning in the air, making his body freeze at the thought that it may be Chandler. But king's worries were put to rest as instead of a body, a large metal cart touched down and came from it several human being dressed in white attires with a weapon in each of their hands.

One was female her attire was colored navy blue, white, and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them.

Another was male. The man is shown to be well dressed and clean. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and were tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black.

King was going to look at the rest when the man started talking "Little kid what are y- "The lead man began before he was interrupted by one of the people behind him. "Sir, this is the energy signature that we were tracking". As soon as the soldier said this all bets were off as the five people raised their weapons.

Each either a blade or a gun they each pointed their weapon at a defenseless King. "You're coming with us young Man" the leader of the group commanded, as they tried to grab King Oslo came in their way growling at them shining his vicious teeth.

They were startled for a little at the dog's appearance but quickly dismissed it and continued for the boy, but then the dog grew in size, growing from the height of a small child to that of their Bullhead. Each member of the group was visible stunned and were about to engage the beast when King spoke up.

"No Oslo it's okay" King said as he slowly got up with his back against a tree. "How can I help you today" King said jokingly, sacrificing some blood through his mouth as he talked. "Sir, you can obviously see that this child is definitely not the source of the events that have been going on. He is obviously a child who was badly injured during one of the attacks.

"Yes he is just a child, though I can't say the same for his dog. It requires extensive research. Take the boy and his dog to Beacon, it doesn't seem like he'll make it to Atlas." The man said before pinching his nose and talking again. "I'll…be the one to talk to Ozpin." He finished before heading back towards the bull-head as King fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hello everybody, i am doing a three chapter fanfic for the holidays. if it has more than 500 view by the end of the third chapter, i will continue the series. thank you for viewing. **

**If you have any, have any corrections to make hit me up and the PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**I reposted this because i've made it 300 words longer, with at least some better dialogue between Ozpin, Ironwood, King and Glynda. please review if you think it is an improvement from before. your reviews**** are the only thing keeping me writing**

King woke to a white ceiling, he sat up, in what seemed to be a medical bay, some other people were their they looked late into their teens while others were full blown adults. King realized that he was still dressed in his clothes without his shirt.

He started to get up with his aching body, only to be stopped by some rope tied to his hand that restrained him from moving, normally King would have just used Chastiefol to break out, but he was still tapped out of power from his last battle and his magic wasn't coming back anytime soon, well at least not here.

As King decided on what to do when a man approached him, he looked like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Sorry about the restraints, after my recent, chat with Ironwood" Ozpin said pausing at that moment remembering the shouts that were flung across from Glynda to Ironwood and back. "we didn't know whether you were friend or foe, so the necessary precautions that had to be taken in order to guarantee the safety of my students" the man explained as he removed the restraints from King.

"My name is Ozpin and I am the Headmaster of beacon academy of which its medical bay you currently reside in" Ozpin added. After the explanation King felt obliged to tell the man who is to thank for his well safety and wellbeing.

"My name is Harlequin one of the seven deadly sins, I've come from another world to protect this one" King bluntly explained, expecting this 'Ozpin' to burst out in laughter, but he didn't, in fact he showed no emotion as if judging to see if there was any truth.

"Seems like a story, would you mind telling it away from prying eyes and ears" Ozpin asked, while looking away as if suspicious of on-lookers.

"Well, whenever you're ready to talk, make your way to the largest tower on the campus. I'll be waiting" Ozpin told him before heading there himself.

As Ozpin left, King sat up and moved off the bed, waking Oslo who was under the bed sleeping. "hey buddy" King said as he squatted and ruffled Oslo's fur. King stood back up and headed to the exit of the ward, with Oslo behind him.

King walked through the halls admiring the Architecture, it was nothing like Liones nor the fairy kingdom. He still could smell stone, but it seemed to be mixed with some other elements, and blocked from view.

As he walked the halls he would occasionally see some teens with animal features. A few dog tails and lizard eyes here and there, even a bunny mix with both ears and a short tail passed him by.

They stared at him as he walked by, and why wouldn't they, he had small wings in his back and looked way below the standard age for the school. King turned round a corner, and was met by a women of golden hair, she appeared to be a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She also wore black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"You must be Harlequin" She asked and paused for King to nod his head at the question. "Ozpin asked me to direct you to the top of his tower" She explained as she lead King into the elevator and the doors shut.

King tried to sensed but he felt no magical energy coming from the elevator, as it took him higher into the tower. But what he did sense was a large magical aura coming from under the school. It seemed rather damaged in King's opinion but he decided to think about it, as the elevator opened and he had some things to explain.

King entered the office of Ozpin which was mostly empty save for a few seats and Ozpin's desk, the glass windows that showed the outside were a dark tint of green. King noticed the gears above him but what purpose they held he had no idea.

He was talking to the man King had seen before he blacked out in the forest, he vaguely remembered his face but what gave it away was his tone. "Ozpin, we can't just trust an absolute stranger. "Ironwood stated as he went through a stack of files.

"We don't even know who he is" he added as Ozpin pitched in. "We don't, but we will have the chance to know, and in addition he has an affinity for- "Ozpin declared before stopping mid-sentence when he noticed King standing in the corner. "Sorry come in, we didn't see you there" Ozpin reasoned.

"So I see your up, Ozpin here told me you have a story to tell. While I find it hard to believe you have any useful information, Ozpin want to give you a chance, so we'll start with who you are" "Ironwood asked.

"My name's Harlequin; I came from a land far from here in order to defeat a foe that been plaguing my forest for a couple months now. I was sent here by… a colleague of mine to defeat the attack headed towards this world" King explained.

"Forest you say; I haven't heard the Grimm attacking the woodland though it might be the white fang, but they're not so keen on destroying forest. What part of the forest did you say you're from?" Ozpin asked.

"The Fairy King's forest"

"Can't say that I've heard of…any forest like that in remnant" Ironwood spoke up

"That's because it's not in remnant, when I said that I was from a forest in a far from here, I didn't mean on this planet. Um, how should I explain it because I'm still confused on the working myself, but according to my companion that sent me here, we come from a completely different dimension that's similar in some ways but different in others. I'm still confused on how to explain it.

"you're telling us you're from a different world. And I thought Ozpin's theories were crazy." Glynda said, muttering the last part.

"For once we agree, I think we should end this meeting while- "Ironwood started but was stopped when Ozpin raised his hand into the air signaling for him to stop.

"Ozpin you don't actually believe all this- "Ironwood started again but Ozpin cut him down again.

"As crazy as this sounds, we should listen to what he has to say and compare our notes with his. Now continue with your story."

"I'm sure you've been receiving reports about attacks on different villages in a certain area." King assumed and his theory was confirmed when Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda all looked at each other.

"The invasion your facing is not something you've seen or even dreamed about, the enemy has no compassion, nor mercy, they have no motive other than to eradicate your entire race and consume your souls." King explained.

"So what kind of threat are we facing, even if I don't believe the whole 'from another universe' thing, I do believe that we are under attack by someone or something. All the villages in their paths have been completely burned to the ground and we found foot print, too large to be human and to heavy on the back leg to be robot. We theorized that it was Grimm but, the attacks left behind bodies, that were physically un-injured, but their hearts had stopped and their pupils completely gone. The Grimm don't leave bodies. This, this is something else." Ironwood explained.

"The threat you're facing is one of fables and legends and even I didn't believe it at first, but I couldn't dispute what my eyes saw. A demon" King gushed

"Oh come on! Ozpin not even you can believe this"

"Hold on lets here the rest of what he has to say" Ozpin answered.

"Think about it, new beasts that leave complete destruction in its wake, bodies untouched but not alive, footprint that don't match any beast nor ro-whatever you called, the only logical explanation is the most illogical one. The demon of my world have the ability to steal souls of creatures and possess extreme pryomancy skills.

"Even if beasts align with your reasoning, what proof do you have that you're from another dimension." Ironwood questioned.

"Simple. Ozpin where my pillow"

"It's in the weapons vault half way across the academy, why?" Ozpin answered.

King stretched out his hand and called for Chastiefol. Everyone suddenly heard crashing through the halls and shrieks of the student before everything went. Ironwood opened his mouth and was about to talk, when from under the floor a pillow burst through, surprising everyone except King. With a single thought the pillow changed into its spear form shocking Ozpin and his group.

"This proof enough." King smirked.

Ironwood exchanged a look with Glynda and Ozpin before talking. "I guess even that can't be explained by science. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt at least."

"So what now" King

"Well, you said that, you're here to protect the world from the outer-worldly threat. We could offer you refuge as we have many empty dorms. And you could use this as a base to attack, the so called 'demons'. Ozpin suggested.

"As much as I would like to take you to atlas for a proper evaluation, I can't have you there while I tell the council, of the threat that we have now established as demons. My god, there're gonna kill me" Ironwood joked as he departed the room. to which Ozpin and King just chuckled and Glynda scowled at him.

"Glynda, take Harlequin to one of the open dormitory's and find him an un-used scroll" Ozpin ordered, to which Glynda was about to follow, before King interrupted with an idea of his own. "I would actually prefer to stay in the forest, you know being Fae folk and all"

"Are you sure, we have multiple accommodations available for use" Ozpin suggested but only for King to reject his offer. "The loud noises in school would disrupt my sensitive ears. And as for housing I have that covered.

Ozpin looked at Glynda and shrugged, which King took as a 'yes' and started to head toward the elevator when Ozpin tossed him a large book that he caught. "I'd advise that you read that, you wouldn't want to stick out like a sore thumb" Ozpin warned as the elevator door closed.

Now with only two people left they faced each other. "Ozpin, I didn't expect you to take him in, especially with such a high tale. So what's the reason behind this" Glynda asked, crossing her arms. "I offered the deal, so that I could closely watch him. If and "if" he's right, then we face an unprecedented problem, that we've no way of dealing with.

If this harlequin person is who he really says he is, then he could be a valuable ally along with a dangerous enemy we know nothing about" Ozpin answered. "Or in your words a tool" Glynda declared to Ozpin who showed no emotion, instead he looked outside his tower to his school ground.

"Glynda we may be preparing for war; every asset we have must be used" Ozpin replied hoping to settle the conversation only for Glynda to talk. "And if that means the injury or death of our students"

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, but we must do what is necessary to win" Ozpin countered. As he stared out of his window, looking at King as he floated towards the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for coming back to read another chapter of my fan-fiction. For those that think I have thought out the entire thing. I really haven't I'm just writing and seeing were this goes. That's the only way I enjoy writing just put it down and follow the story. Your reviews fuel my writing, no matter how small or large all reviews are accepted.**

**I do not own Seven Deadly Sins or RWBY I only own the story.**

King moved past several students who glanced at him but quickly returned to what they were doing, he didn't need a map of the complex to know where the garden was, he could sense the natural floral that dwelled in the school.

King eventually found his way to the end of the campus, and into the open ceiling orchard, he was surprised at the beautiful flowers that the planet possessed. But the ones that were different, possessed interesting qualities. They had a presence of magic flowing between them, rivaling the flowers that grow in the fairy King's forest which was an astonishing feat in its lonesome, as the planets and animals were all magical.

King continued to admire the flowers, particularly one flower that was light pink in color, it was soft to the touch and yet hard to bend. "Careful, that's the only flower like that in vale" A voice warned from behind. King turned around to see the voice behind him.

She was a woman with a light complexion similar to Diane's own. Her eyes were a vibrant blue almost like the ocean, she wore light small glasses and a controlled mess of sun colored hair that cascaded down her shoulders with a small purple flower embedded at the top. the woman wore a white lab coat with a black top and jeans underneath the coat.

"You must be the harlequin I've heard so much about, well really so little about. I am professor peach; you may call be peach or what my friends call me; peaches." The woman introduced herself while sticking her hand out. King accepted the handshake and introduced himself.

"I am Harlequin, Ozpin said I could stay here and that there were some available beds for me to use." King introduced and told his condition.

"Ah yes, Ozpin told me to get you situated." She stated as we moved towards a door in the back of the garden.

"Though I do have a question, well two actually" she announced to King who had already opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ask away."

"Well I wanted to ask about the weird detail surrounding your entry in the school."

"How so" King asked.

"First off when I heard you were staying in the school to teach, I wondered why Ozpin didn't tell us earlier that you were coming. And the more obvious question concerning your age. Excuse if I'm wrong but you don't look anywhere near the mature enough to teach teenagers especially since you look like one yourself" Peach reasoned.

"I have a… sickness; very rare, that slows down the natural age of my body, meaning that- "

"You're basically a man in a boy's body" Peach finished and King nodded in agreements.

"That's interesting, I've never heard anything about an age slowing illness. Then again, lots of diseases are largely unknown to man." Peach concluded as King continued his explanation.

"As for the reason Ozpin didn't tell you about my arrival, I have no idea." King said.

"Now that were passed introductions, Ozpin asked me to show you round the campus and help you adjust to Vale."

"Oh and I almost forgot, he asked me to give you this" Peach stated as she handed King a plain white shirt and waited for him to put it on before leading him out of the garden and into the main building.

Peach directed King down the hallways, informing him of the parts of buildings as they passed by. While they were walking, King noticed a class of students being taught by Goodwitch and decided to drop in to get a feel of their power. King had to know the abilities of the student as the demon he faced was beyond anything he'd ever seen, even in the face of the ten commandment.

"Oh, that's the training arena, where… well it's pretty self-explanatory. Ms. Goodwitch is currently holding a lecture, we probably shouldn't disturb her." Peach insinuated. But King ignored the suggestion and opened the auditorium door; carefully doing, to avoid disrupting the attention of the students who were currently brawling

On one side a teen with vibrant crimson hair, which was tied into a ponytail and held back by a golden band that wrapped around her forehead to keep her bangs out of her eyes during combat. Her emerald green eyes were kind and comforting, though king watched them harden as she blocked attacks. She wore an armored golden corset and a crimson hoplite skirt, with two ammunition pouches on her back. A red ribbon dangled trailed from her left hip, and golden armored greaves protected her legs from harm. She wielded a bronze hoplite shield and a javelin which seemed to be able to transform into a sword and another weapon that smelled of iron and gunpowder.

Her opponent was a teen similar in age but with a bulkier build, he was dressed in full armor, an iron-colored chest plate emblazoned with a golden eagle with similar vambraces, greaves, and an armored skirt that covered his thighs. In his hand was a massive black mace, flanged at the end with bladed wings curling inwards like a cruel rose.

King watched them fight while staying out of sight of the students as not to draw attention to himself. The red haired girl was meticulous in her attacks striking in only vital areas of the larger boy's body while easily evading and blocking his attacks. As they fought King noticed a shimmer of light that shined every time someone was hit, at first King thought it was just his mind, but as the two combatants continued to fight.

He was able to figure out that the protection that the light gave them came from the glimmer magic that dwelled in their soul; pulled outwards, to safeguard them from damage. He thought their natural shield was interesting and noted it for a later time. King also noticed a black aura surrounding the weapon that the larger teen wielded, the trail was faint but the aura seemed to emanate from the pony-tailed girl, who used it to pull the weapon ever-so-slightly so that she could dodge it without anyone realizing what she was doing, as smart tactic in King's eyes.

He was still watching the match when Oslo appeared by his side, the dog had disappeared before his conversation with Ozpin and chose now to reappear. Oslo circled round King, before laying at his feet and taking a short nap. King smiled at his companion before returning his eyes back to the arena expecting the battle to still be going. Only to find that the battle was over in the short amount of time that he looked away.

As King watched the students his eyes locked onto Goodwitch's own. She glared at him for instant before moving on to someone else. King didn't even need to skim her mind her face said it all; she didn't trust him in the slightest bit. But he didn't need their trust, just their cooperation. But even that might not be enough, especially with the demon that he faced when he came he.

_'Who's this chandler guy? I didn't see him when I went on my trial with Diane to the past. But he seemed to know Meliodas and even called himself his mentor.' _King thought, focusing so deeply into the question that he didn't notice the bell ring and the students brush past him as they made their way to the exit.

King was still pondering on the question when a girl a few inches taller approached him. She wore a standard Beacon uniform, with a black jacket, plaid red skirt, and black stockings with black shoes. Unlike many of the other students he had seen, she also wore a red hood and cape that trailed behind her.

"Um, excuse me." The girl called out, bringing King's attention towards her.

"Yeah"

"Well, I was just kinda wondering, what kind of dog is that?" The girl asked as she bent down and patted Oslo on the head.

"Hmn, Oslo's not usually welcoming to strangers, but to answer your question he's a rare breed, but besides that I don't know, he's older than me." King said kneeling down to rub Oslo ears before standing up and offering his hand to the girl who stand up and shook it in response

"My name is Ruby rose"

"Harlequin"

"So were you also allowed here for special reasons like me?" Ruby asked, confusing King till he thought about it, she did seem younger; and shorter, than the rest of the students he had seen.

"Actually I'm here because, I have something do, if can, I'll do it quick and get back Britannia" King accidentally let slip.

"Britannia, I don't think I've heard of any place like that before."

"It's… a secluded place in vale, really deep in the forest, we can barely get through to this time of year due to the fog." King told Ruby.

"That's a bit sad, well I hope that everyone in your community is fine" Ruby sympathized.

"We've gotten used to it by now." King said, before he saw Ruby wave to some people who were behind him.

"Well I've got to go now, see you later." Ruby said before leaving King alone with Oslo in the auditorium.

"Hey Oslo, while we still have some free time, why don't we checkout actual forests of the world." King offered to which the dog barked in response. King took it as the answer he wanted to hear and walked out of the auditorium with Oslo trailing behind him. They walked out through the exit and headed towards the cliffs overlooking the giant forest that sat in the school's backyard.

King and Oslo arrived at the cliffs to see Ozpin drinking from his cup with; from what King could smell, caffeine beans that were blended together and mixed with a vanilla scented cream. They walked towards Ozpin who shed a glance in their direction before turning back to face the cliffs.

"So, Ironwood and I have been talking, the things you said about the attacks were accurate. The burns, the drained bodies, even the footprints. We got a pictures from a renowned hunter showing depictions of giant red and grey beasts flying around a colossal door, with black markings and red sigils. And if that's not any indication that you're not from this world, I don't know what is."

"So what can we do"

"Huh" King asked turning to Ozpin.

"I asked what can we do in face of this threat, we're faced with a menace no-one but you know about, and seeing the state you arrived in it obvious became too strong for you fight. Coupled with the threat of the Grimm, we might be in trouble." Ozpin chuckled trying to hide his concern in jokes.

After a couple second of silence Ozpin spoke up again. "What are they like? The demons of course"

"Their…difficult most of them want you dead, and will set you ablaze, eat your ashes and take your souls without a second thought. The forest that I told you about earlier was the forest I used to live in, my sister was killed in the fire and I wasn't there to protect her." King stopped as the particular thought came into his mind, and he clutched his hand together that his knuckles were becoming white.

"But there are some; though very rare, that don't actually want to kill you, I have a friend back where I'm from that is…a demon in the literal sense. would you believe me if I told you he was 3000 years old and was the former leader of the elite branch of demons."

"Surprisingly I would, but I have a question. If he is or was part of the race that killed your sister; I am assuming that she's your only living relative." Ozpin said to which King nodded in agreement.

"How would you even begin to forgive the man? even if he wasn't the one that did it. he most likely committed countless atrocities under his reign of the elite force of the demon army." Ozpin stated to which King put a hand on his chin ant thought before giving his answer.

"At first, I couldn't, forgive; not for the burning of my home thing. But I couldn't trust him with my comrades, especially a very close friend of mine. But eventually we worked out our problems, in our own sort of way."

"Hm." Ozpin muttered, staring at the sun currently setting on the horizon.

"I should have something about this earlier. Nut I needed to make sure I could at least trust you." King admitted.

"Tell me what?" Ozpin asked.

"That, I'm not human. I'm surely you've noticed the wings on my back and the weird feeling that appears when your around me." King insisted.

"I just assumed that you were part Faunas, when we first met. Though now that you've revealed the existence of an alternate world, it would make sense. But the feeling that you're talking about, I'm not aware of it." Ozpin told King.

"My race is what you humans would call a subspecies of man; Though we existed long before them and are far wiser. We are in the literal sense, . The spirits of the forest. We can fly, communicate with animal and the local wildlife and outlive humans by hundreds of years. But the one ability that is the most useful, is the ability to read minds, and not just skim the top; we can read the true thought of beings, pushing aside any negative emotions and seeing their fundamental beliefs; or at least I can do the fundamental belief thing.

Now when we were talking back in your office, I was able to read Gylnda's and Ironwood's mind clearly but not yours, yours was muddled and mixed with different brainwaves of different people. I was barely able to read some before I gave up. But as we were talking now, and you replied to my previous statement; I could hear all the brainwaves in your body scream lie.

And due to the nature of the question, I'll take your answer as you did feel the force emitting from me, which means only one thing. You can use magic; maybe not to my extent but at least it's magic, not like the others I've seen in the world anyway."

"I can't say I expected you to figure it out so soon. But theirs are reason I didn't tell you. If this world finds out that magic exists, I could throw the world upside down in a bid to acquire this power. Things could be uncovered that shouldn't be found." Ozpin explained, making King evaluate what he said before agreeing.

Ozpin and King maintained a minute of silence before a loud vibration that came from Ozpin's pocket broke it. Ozpin pulled out a device. At first it looked like a small item that looked like a thin transparent brick. But King could feel the electricity flowing through it, though week but still there.

Ozpin looked at the device before turning back to King." Unfortunately, I'll have to cut this chat short seeing as I'm needed by Glynda and Ironwood in my office. But after, we can continue to talk about this alternate world of yours"

Ozpin left the cliffs and headed back to his office leaving King and Oslo to sit at the edge of the cliffs watching the sun slowly move. King was about to leave when he noticed something in the distance, it looked like smoke, and anyone else might think it was a small forest fire but he knew could sense what it truly was purgatory flames.

King looked around, it seemed no-one else new, and he'd like to keep it that way. King made sure that there were no bystanders when he jumped off the cliff, he let himself fall till he almost reached the ground and stopped his feet from touching the grass. King then looked up to see if anybody saw him drop, but after a couple seconds no-one checked, allowing King to proceed without restrictions.

He limited himself to flying below the tree line as to not alert the denizens of the school nor the enemies he was headed towards.

After a while King reached the epicenter of the fire and witnessed hundreds of demons, who had just burned down a village and were. King heard a scream at the edge of the clearing, it was a little girl that looked about 5 years old with golden hair similar to someone he lost. She was running away from a red demon who had found out where she was hiding and burned the building down.

The girl continued to run away with tears spewing from her eyes, she looked back and saw that the demon was not giving chase, and from all the despair a shimmer of hope appeared in her heart, but all that was cut down when the demon spewed purgatory fire from its purple mouth nearly her catching but launching the girl off her feet and into the air. The girl hit a wall and a crunching sound could be heard as she landed. She looked down at her feet and saw that both were bent in the wrong direction.

The girl looked up and saw the red demon looming over her, its eyes yellow and black with malice and claws dripping with blood. The beast red body, with overlapping fat; screaming one thing. Death.

The girl with nothing else to do broke down into, tears she had lost her father and brother to the Grimm. And just when she thought she couldn't lose anymore, there. Things attacked decimating her village and killing the only family she had left; her mother who sacrificed herself so that she could escape.

As the demon opened its mouth and she could feel her life leaving her body. She only sobbed and let it happen as what could she do defeat such an evil. The girls jaw opened and from her mouth a blue orb came out and began to float towards the demon's mouth. Her pupils dilated as a response and she blacked out.

But the process was suddenly halted and the soul returned back to her body allowing her to gain consciousness once again. As she opened her eyes, she was shocked at what he was looking at. The same demon who nearly killed her had several large holes in its body.

The demon's body slumped to the ground and behind it was a young boy a little older than her, beside him was a small green and yellow dog like creature with sharp teeth. He dropped off the demon's body slower than normally possible, and extended his hands and in that instant she found herself in transparent bubble of sorts with strange circles on the edge of the bubble.

She was still marveling at the mysterious power when she began to feel something she didn't think she would feel again; her legs, they began shift themselves back into it regular place without her feeling any pain. She wondered if this was because of the stranger and his bubble when he stepped inside and offered his hand towards her.

She took it and propped herself up using his hand. As she stood on both of her newly healed legs she was able to get a good look at him and it shocked her. She was surprised at the fact that her savior was a kid no older than her.

King used his hand to pull the girl up on her feet. He knew his healing field was capable of healing people on the verge of death, as it was able to heal Diane when there were several holes that had pierced her body and were the size of a normal human being.

"W…who are you?" The girl asked trembling due to recently healed legs and the trauma she ensued at the devastation of her home village.

King understood what she felt. His only job; to protect the fairy King's forest and it sacred tree, and he failed at that, losing his sister in the process and the respect of the other fairies. If not for Ban the forest would be dead and the inhabitants only a memory to be forgotten.

"Who, I am right now doesn't matter. What matters is what happened to the village and its inhabitants." King said squatting down to her level.

The girl wiped her eyes and sniffled her nose before answering. "The demons came in while we were eating. They slaughtered a lot of the men and women. I was able to leave the hall when I saw the bodies rise. The remaining villagers that the demons didn't take; there eyes burst into flames. I didn't think; I just ran and that's when the red beast saw me."

"It's good that you ran, otherwise you would have become like the other villagers." King praised the girl lifting her spirits a little.

"Excuse me, just what are those things."

"They're demons, yah know the kind that they tell in bedtime stories and fairytales." King told the girl shocking her.

"You mean the come from hell and take your souls type?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, with real strange horns and tongues type." King said as he used his hands to make horns and his head, causing the girl to giggle.

"My name is Rhea, what's yours mister?"

"Harlequin" King answered back.

King was talking with Rhea when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the demons he saw leave earlier were now coming back. They must have sensed the power he emitted when he healed the girl and must have followed it back to the source which was here.

Rhea looked over King's shoulders and saw the demons back and surrounding the bubble. Fear returned to her once more as her memories attacked her once more. She immediately gripped onto King shocking him a bit, but bringing up his own memories all of his little sister. King stood up and de-summoned the **Pollen garden** surrounding them. In the same instance switch the spirit spear to its 2nd form.

**True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Two: Guardian. **This time King had transformed the spirit spear into a Giant stuffed bear, covered in moss from the Sacred Tree.

The Bear picked up the girl with one hand and tucked her in away from harm. King couldn't afford to go all out, as not to hurt the girl and any other survivors who may have escaped the demons. King floated above the bear, so as to see what he was up against. Dozens of demons.

Some red, other grey even some silver demons, which King had seen when he was endured his trial from Gloxinia and Drole. He knew they were problems due to their power absorbing technique and dealing with many of them while his full powers hadn't recovered because of the lack of magic in the world; would be troublesome.

King prepared himself to be attacked on all sides, while protecting a little girl from harm and being magically weak. The demons didn't stand a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for coming back to read the latest chapter of The King and The Flower. Please review and enjoy. I own neither RWBY nor The Seven deadly sins. I won't be writing this for a while, maybe two weeks or three just so I can catch up on my other stories sorry if this is short, i was just wrapping up the past 4 chapters**

King readied himself as the demonic horde closed in on his position ready to take his soul and the girl who he was protecting. King watched as the first demon stepped forward; a silver demon. One of the more humanoid demons from purgatory with the exception of it being silver.

The demon ran up to guardian and immediately began to attack the plush bear, who blocked a right hook with his open left arm and then slammed its fist into the demon's face driving it into the earth, creating a spider web of cracks in the ground. Seeing this the demons started rushing towards Guardian.

The bear punched a demon to the right before elbowing another, completely blowing out its head before grabbing a different demon and smashing its head into the ground. The guardian swung its fist in the direction of several cobalt and copper demons, easily destroying them with just the wind sent by its attack.

A red demon in a bid to destroy the bear began spewing purgatory fire. A small ball of concentrated hell flames began building from its mouth before it was released in a focused shot of destruction to fast to dodge. The fire devastated the area, lighting smaller flames on the trees around.

The demon thought they had destroyed the bear and turned to leave, only to its surprise when a hand went straight through its chest grabbing one of its hearts and crushing it. The demon turned around and tried to fire more blasts of inferno, but was quickly stopped by a hand that pressed itself against the demon's face; unable to stop the fire nor remove the hand, the demon's body imploded on itself leaving a small crater in its wake, with the guardian in the middle.

The demons looked at each other before looking a King directly, King realized that they must have realized that he is the fairy King and that he controls the bear; after all they worked with Gloxinia, the first fairy king. The all opened their mouths and began shooting flames directly at him. King weaved through their shots, though it was getting progressively harder as more began to aim his way.

King took the advantage of having their attention and made the guardian attack, them thinning their numbers. The grey demons began to each summoned their own collection of dark balls called **_Dark snow._**

The orbs floated in the air and began to fall as if real snow. King knew he had to avoid it, as just if a single one touched them it would instantly petrify him and the girl. King made guardian set down the girl before speaking to her.

"Do you know where the city of vale is?" The girl nodded as an answer and took off running in the direction of the nearest city. With luck Ozpin would have seen the fire and set groups of people to rescue any hostages. One of the demons tried to run after but Guardian ripped it apart before it made it far. Tired of holding back, King transformed Chastiefol into its **_4th form: Sunflower_**.

A bright light shone from where Guardian once stood, and as the light receded back to where it originated from; Guardian was replaced by a leviathan size sunflower. Overshadowing the demons by hundreds of meters. The flower had 5 rather large yellow pedals, with a titanic open mouth with rows and rows of teeth. The flower had enormous roots that extended far underground and those that dwelled on the surface.

At the sight of this the demons began to flee in the opposite direction. But with a simple turn of wrist stopped that as one of the stems uprooted itself and flung the demons towards the abysmal mouth of the flower which shot an onslaught of energy balls that exploded on contact with the demonic bodies igniting their bodies in bursts of explosions.

King decided to end it quickly made the sunflower grow from the ground with its roots wrapping round the stem as it grew, till it reached hundreds of meters into the air, King turned his hand commanding the flower to point down at the demons. Instead of the normal barrage of small energy King made the sunflower gather into power into a single focused ball of condensed energy.

The demons tried to fly away, but it was too late as King closed his palms shooting the energy in a beam of complete eradication that took out all the rest of the demons and a small portion of the forest, leaving scorch marks and a huge hole in its place.

The flower shone a bright light before reforming into its base form **_Chastiefol_**. In the distance King could see a small orb with wings and with the energy he was getting off it he presumed it was a demon. He had aimed his spear towards the orb when he heard a scream west of his location. He knew it was Rhea, so he left the demon and began flying in the direction of the scream at high speeds.

King quickly made it to Rhea who was surrounded by blue demons, that escaped the devastation that their comrades faced. King cursed to himself, if he'd paid more attention to his adversaries rather than limiting himself, they wouldn't be in this predicament. He didn't want to hurt Rhea, so with a thought, **_Chastiefol _**span at an extremely rapid pace and eviscerated the demons in one motion before stopping and flicking the blood off its blade.

King pulled Rhea up and floated him and her above the forest as it was pitch black the forest away from the destruction he caused and the remains of her village.

The sky was King and Rhea arrived at the base of the mountain hours' after the battle with the demons. Rhea was fast asleep in Kings arms and he was to exhausted to fly over the mountain, so he instead transformed **_Chastiefol _**into its pillow form and placed Rhea on top while he took the longer route around the mountain.

After a half an hour of walking King finally made it to the campus and went straight for his room with Rhea floating alongside him. Eventually King was able to make his way to the garden and to his room where he set down the pillow and dropped flat on the bed, to exhausted to worry about the sheets and the cold.

King woke up to the smell of coffee nearby and he recognized he recognized the owner of such brew; Ozpin. King stood up looked at his pillow expecting to see Rhea, but instead she gone and King was alarmed for a moment his worry was dispelled when he heard the laughter of a child and the voice of grown man outside of his room. King opened the door and saw Ozpin and Rhea talking with Ozpin holding his signature cup and with a smirk on his lips.

"We'll I didn't really expect guest anytime soon." King stated alerting both Rhea and Ozpin of his presence.

"Rhea why don't you let Glynda show you round the school and even to see some of the students." Ozpin said and Rhea took the hint and left.

"Your awake. I guess you being of a different race than humans don't translate to waking up early." Ozpin quipped at King.

"Well they didn't call me the sin of sloth for no reason" King returned.

"I didn't know you could get such a title you just sleeping in"

"You … don't" King countered slowly, bring up bad memories of his past.

"I'm guessing its personal, I won't dig to deep. But not that's why I'm really here."

"Go on" King implored.

"We'll, yesterday my favorite associate hunter reported multiple fires deep within the emerald forest. By the time he arrived at the sight there the fires were out and the village living there had been destroyed, with bodies lying all over the place.

But on the opposite side of the village was absolute devastation, trees up rooted, earth scorched and in the middle a large hole too deep to be caused by the Grimm. We found the bodily remains of some creatures which were assuming is the so called "demons" you were talking about. But by the fact that their bodies were destroyed without recognition; with only few remaining pieces to be picked up. We can safely assume that it wasn't their own kind that did it. So I can only ask, if you were somehow involved?"

"Well I wouldn't say that, but yes, I was involved. Its where I found Rhea." King revealed.

"So I'll assume you caused the crater. And the fires too."

"Actually the fire was caused by the demons' powers, but the crater was me I tried to limit myself but… know what happened. I'd rather keep my powers and me on the low. The demons know about me but not what I look like, if I draw to much attention to myself they'll know that I'm here and actively seek me out." King explained.

"Alright, I'll tell the Ironwood that its top priority and must be kept away from public eyes. Meanwhile what do we do about the girl."

"I'll take care of her until we find one of her living relatives. Though the chances are slim, it didn't look like anyone was still alive when I got there." King answered.

Ozpin moved towards the exit and opened the door to leave but paused midway and turned round to face king.

"I'm putting a great deal of trust in you, Glynda says I'm an idiot to trust such a preposterous story. Don't prove her right." Ozpin said before leaving king alone in the room, with nothing to do but think.

King wondered if he could really defend this world against the threat of the demon clan all by his lonesome. He'd seen some of the teens, they couldn't even be compared to apprentice holy knights, talk less of being on being able to take on demons 5x there size. But even then king would just half to work with what he's given with.

Rhea walked in with Glynda while king was still thinking, attracting his attention. Rhea still seemed tired so she immediately went to bed, leaving king with Glynda.

"Ozpin told me to hand you this." Glynda said as she handed him a small rectangular device the same as the one Ozpin used when he spoke to him on the cliffs.

"Tell him I said thanks" King replied.

"He also wanted me to tell you that, to avoid suspicion you'll have to go in as a teacher, how you'll manage to convince them of your age you'll figure it out."

As Glynda began to leave king called out for her to wait.

"Yes"

"I just wanted to say, no matter how much you try to deny it, you know what I'm saying it true and you believe it. There's no point in lying to yourself" King reasoned, after a long pause Glynda stepped through the door, but not without retorting.

"Would you mind not reading the minds of faculty and staff here, there is called private thoughts for a reason."

With Glynda gone king tried to open the device she gave him, he could see the circuits of electricity flowing to a button, so king pushed the control switch which caused the machine to light up. At first king didn't know how to use it, but after thirty minutes of random button pushing; and help from Peach who came in and out of the orchard, he finally got the basics down.

There were a lot of unfamiliar options, but one thing he recognized was the word "schedule". He clicked on it and up popped a message from Ozpin.

**_~By now you've opened the phone and got somethings done or it could be that you already knew about it and its functions, I don't know you haven't really told us about the world you came from. But either way, this is your scroll it has many uses, some of which I'm sure you'll figure out eventually._**

**_ But the second most important part of the scroll is it ability to hold your schedule for the week. We were able to input your new identity and your teaching schedule. Since you're here stop the incoming threat you might as well teach some of the first and second year students that aren't on missions and since you're entwined with the forest; as you described, you'll be doing classes with professor Peach._**

**_Until we get your identity up and running, I suggest you stay on campus and avoid any 'mid-midnight walks'. ~_**

King finished reading the text and instantly a file opened up with the time and subjects he was teaching. At the sight of the work he fell nearly hitting the ground if not for this pillow that appeared from nearly nowhere. With a sigh he closed the phone and began to think back about the event s that had happened so far, from learning that his captain was a 3000-year-old demon, to discovering an entire new dimension and then some, but one thing was for sure he wouldn't allow the demons to take this world.


	5. Hiatus

As some of you could already tell, I am going on a hiatus. I just want to work on two stories at a time. And this is not one of them


End file.
